The New Girl In The School
by teenfox
Summary: [AU] The sequel to The Girl In The Lake, The girl's back for revenge! What happens when your trapped in the school with a serial killing ghost? T for death [Zutara]
1. Prologue

A/N: Ah the joy's of having a sequel to a good story (That I thought wasn't going to be any good but hey things happen) I hope you guys enjoy this and love it as much as the last one, I mean come on, Suki's going to be in it and everything!

Here we go

* * *

It had been five months since the incident at Sparrow Lake. It was pretty much forgotten by the four teens that had witnessed it, if it hadn't have been for the constantly rude awakening of never having another class with there dear friend again.

Iroh volunteered to tell Aang's foster parents about the accident seeing as he didn't have any of his own. His foster mother instantly broke down in tears while the father tried to calm her, Iroh could only feel sympathy for them, losing a child they loved like a son and trying to explain to the foster home administration that they didn't do it.

Every one of them had attended Aang's funeral. Aang was loved by so many that when he died it affected a lot of people. Many had to leave at some point from crying to loud. Iroh had to count his blessings that nobody blamed him, he had explained that Aang had fallen into the strong current trying to catch frogs and it was too late by the time they had found his body. Though this wasn't true, they would have never believed the actual story.

After getting far enough from the cabin they called 911 and they brought back the body.

Other then that things seemed to have gone smoothly for Zuko and Katara, Zuko had asked her out one night after taking her to dinner and she said yes in an instant, they've been a happy couple every since.

Zuko had finally convinced Iroh to get a new pet, a dog this time they were more energetic. Although he didn't get a Doberman like he wanted he got a black lab puppy instead.

After much hit and miss Sokka had finally been able to get Suki to go out with him, it was difficult but after many haiku's about love and how beautiful she was she gave in.

The one who took Aang's death the hardest, Toph, never really got over it, but she didn't let anyone know that and acted the same as she always did. Instead of hanging at the ice cream store like she usually did she decided to hang out with Zuko and Katara or Suki and Sokka, but eventually she would get fed up of the "twitterpated nit wits" and go do something by herself.

A lot had happened in those past months, and not any of them had expected this next school year to be as horrible as it was.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make a prologue, so what? Wanna fight about it? Anyways hope you guy's enjoyed this little bit, it's not really the story but I'm writing that up now so don't get your knickers in a twist. (gawd I watch to much old school stuff)

Thanks

-Teenfox


	2. New Girl In School

A/N: oh yeah who's quicker then the Flash? I am! (That's because I am the Flash **shifty eyes** shhh!) Anyways this is where the real story begins so enjoy.

Story time!

* * *

Zuko groaned at the sound of his alarm clock, he didn't want to get out of bed yet; he felt that if he was seventeen he was too old to be getting up for school. Of course his uncle didn't see it that way.

He slammed his fist onto the small noisemaker and it stopped making noise immediately. He rolled out of his bed and walked to his bedroom door rubbing the back of his head. He came out into the hallway and down the stairs to see if his uncle was still around and if he was going to make him some breakfast.

But instead of Iroh Katara sat at the table looking at the TV guide that was left there. She looked up to see Zuko standing in nothing more then his boxers and scratching his head.

"How can you not be ready yet?" Katara asked unfazed by the amount of skin that was revealed, apparently she had seen it before.

"Where's uncle?" Zuko was now rubbing his eyes and totally ignoring her first question.

Katara rolled her eyes. "He went to work early, he let me in before he left and told me you would be up soon."

Zuko let out a noise and began to walk upstairs, but Katara quickly grabbed his hand and spun him around into a kiss. He smiled into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her bringing her in tight to his exposed chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing before finally pulling away.

"You need to get ready for school your going to be late." Katara smiled at him.

"Can't we just skip school and stay here all day… uncle won't be back till late." He gave Katara a playful look and she rolled her eyes.

"As tempting as that sounds I think we should get to school, you have to start picking out Universities and you want them to except you." Katara sat down at the table again and picked up the TV guide once more.

Zuko shook his head and went upstairs to take his shower. Ever since he had been going out with Katara his sour attitude seemed to have been lifted, it seemed as if some of her sweetness had rubbed off on him. He now wanted to go to school everyday in order to be with her, and he almost forgot all about his past when he was with her. Someone like that you know is the one, and he hoped that someday they would get married.

Katara at one point worried over the fact that this was Zuko's graduating year. She had often wined about him leaving and hooking up with other women for one night stands every night at some bar called "Bop" or something. He would just laugh at her and shake his head. He had already came up with a plan, he was going to stay an extra year so that he could get his marks to a perfection and get excepted into a really nice school. Or at least that's what he told the teachers, he was really just in it to stay for Katara's graduating year and go to university with her.

They were both excellent students, always getting top marks in their classes so it shouldn't be a problem for them to get into the same school, and if one got into a nice school but the other one didn't, the one that got accepted would decline.

After all this thinking going through Zuko's head he got out of the shower and toweled off. He through on some close including some jeans and a white T-shirt with read outline and a black leather jacket. He looked in the mirror and shook his hair, then he walked out of the bathroom.

Katara looked up at him when he came down the stairs. "Looking handsome as usual."

Zuko smiled, even though he didn't think so Katara always had a way of boosting his confidence. "Let's go." He said grabbing his bag.

Katara stood up and grabbing her backpack, Zuko went to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Zuko shuffled through his pocket and pulled out Listerine breath spray. "Nope." And with that word he sprayed his mouth and kissed her.

The two now headed out the door, the snuck past the sleeping Labrador in the wicker basket and closed the door behind them.

The bus was coming down the road when Zuko started to get on his bike.

"Zuko, how about we take the bus? I mean it would be good for the eco zone? And remember all the fun we used to have on the bus?" Zuko groaned at Katara's words. "Sokka and Suki will be there."

"Fine." He said getting off of his bike and walking to the bus with Katara as it stopped in front of his house.

The two of them walked onto the bus and were immediately greeted by Sokka.

"Hey guys! Glad you came on the bus, you know how boring it is without you here." Sokka smiled giving Zuko a high five as they sat down across from them.

"So then why do you come on here?" Zuko asked putting his backpack under the seat.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You know how Suki is with the whole green house gasses thing."

Suki hit him on the head with her notebook.

Zuko smirked at them, he always loved to see what stupid thing Sokka was going to do next that would get him smacked in the head. He turned his head and put his arm around Katara. "So what's up for today?"

Katara looked up from the magazine she had pulled out. "I'm not sure, this is the A week so I have spare, then history, then art, then we have lunch, then I have Math and then another spare."

"Good, our spares are the same then, I just have gym, auto shop and history." He paused for a minute. "Hey, I think we have Parliament today."

Katara thought for a moment. "Yeah we do… crap."

"Why did you forget to count spirit points?"

"No I did I just forgot to write them down…" Katara bit her fingernail.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, just tell them you did anyways, they don't need to see it."

Katara nodded. "Good idea."

Parliament was something very few school's had, it was basically the schools government system, there was a Prime minister, this years was voted in favor of the red party witch was of course Azula, and there were different ministries, for example Katara was the ministry of Spirit, she had to organize spirit days and make sure people participated, if they did she marked it down as spirit points and at the end of the year would award the student with the most spirit points.

Zuko hated Parliament but in the end Katara eventually talked him into being the ministry of communication, all he had to do was so if anyone was absent for five days and give them a gift basket, that and great the new students that would come. In other words, he basically did nothing.

The bus came to a stop and everyone got off the bus.

"Why didn't you let me bring the bike? We could have signed out and went to McDonalds for breakfast." Zuko grumbled as they walked into the school.

"We can still walk there, but not this morning, we should go to the bakery instead." Zuko smiled, he loved the pancakes at the bakery, and he always loved spares in the morning.

They walked up the stairs to their lockers on the third floor. And threw their things in, Katara's locker was decorated with pictures of friends and family, there were so many pictures of her and Zuko or her at least trying to get Zuko to look at the camera.

Zuko's locker was basically bare except for the few pictures of Katara and a magazine clipping of his favorite band.

Katara pulled out her purse and slung it over her shoulder, she always had a different one to match her outfit, today was a tight fitting pare of dark black jeans with a pointed heel, an I nice blue top, not to fancy but still very pretty, her purse matched with her heels, shirt and her earrings, she knew how to accessorize.

"Ok Zuko, I need to find my deputy and get him to type up sheet, you should get down to the office and do your job, that way you can at least say you did it on your sheet." Katara gave him a peck on the cheek and began walking down the hallway towards the computer lab.

Zuko groaned and walked down two flights of stairs till he got to the office. He walked in and leaned on the counter. "Hey miss Wu, got any-"

"Wait! I predict that you want…" The elderly women put one hand on her forehead and put the other one gracefully in front of Zuko. "Permanent black markers!"

"Uh no… but you were close this time. " _This lady is too twisted for color TV _Zuko thought to himself watching the old lady talk to herself. "I'm actually here to see if there are any new arrivals or sick people."

"Ah yes, yes, I knew you were going to say that." Zuko rolled his eyes. Miss Wu began to shuffle through papers. "Aha, here it is, there are no sick students over four days but there is a new student."

"A new student?" Zuko was shocked, who in there right mind would want to go to a school like this?

"Yes, her name is…" She squinted at the sheet; she rebelled against using her glasses. "Cindy Pennington."

The name Cindy stuck out in Zuko's mind but he brushed it off.

"I think she's in the resource office, I'll go get her." Miss Wu walked around the counter and through another door. Zuko leaned on the counter and waited for her to return. "Ah, here you are dear." Miss Wu smiled and left the girl as she went back behind the counter.

The girl had long black hair, her eye's were blue and her bangs were pushed out of the way so you could see them, She wore a white tank-top with a blue skirt with knee high socks and black dress shoes. "Hi, I'm Cindy."

Zuko shook her outstretched hand. "Hey, I'm Zuko, Welcome To Athens home of the Warriors." He hated having to say that all the time. "I would love to show you around but I'm rather busy this period, but my deputy Sokka would be more then happy to show you around." Zuko turned to miss Wu. "Would you call him down here for me."

"Why of course dear." Miss Wu picked up the phone and pressed a few things. "Would Sokka South please come to the main office, Sokka South." Her words rang throughout the whole school as she hung up.

Sokka who was just down the hall in his spare came into the office in no time at all. "You wanted to see me Miss Wu, if it's about the shaking the vending machine thing it wasn't my fault it ate my money!"

Miss Wu laughed. "I need you to show this young lady around the school, she's new here and Zuko is busy this period."

Sokka glared at Zuko knowing fully well he wasn't really busy. "I'd be happy to do it."

"I thought you would." Zuko said patting his back and leaving the office.

Katara was coming in as Zuko came out and they crashed into each other causing Katara to drop the papers she was holding. Zuko bent down to pick them up quickly and handed them to her.

"Thank you." Katara smiled taking her papers. She looked into the office to see someone talking to her brother. "Who's that girl?"

"Huh? Oh, she's the new kid here… uh, Cindy something." Zuko said trying to remember her name.

"Oh… there's something really familiar about her." Katara looked at the girl long enough to see her turn her head slightly and give her the nastiest glare. Katara gasped but then shook it off when she saw the girl looking back at her brother and talking to him.

Zuko put his arm through Katara's and began walking. "Come on, I don't want to miss the pancakes!"

"Zuko it's only eight fifteen, breakfast doesn't end till eleven!" Katara and Zuko left through the school doors and walked down the street. "Did you sign us out?"

"Uh… no." Zuko had forgotten all about that. "No worries, principle Roku is nice about those kind of things, besides, we aren't skipping when we don't have a class."

Katara rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh before resting her head on Zuko's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and remember all good horror stories start out sweet and innocent! Please leave reviews!Thanks 

-Teenfox


	3. Dont You Remember Me?

A/N: Ok I realized just now that I didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning so I'm totally doing it now!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from A: TLA

I hope nobody hates me for that, honest mistake **sweat drop** ok on to the story!!!

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat beside each other in the gym. They had just been called down for the parliament meeting and were now sitting in their seats with their deputies behind them. Katara clutched her paper, she knew that the opposition would be picking on her, last spirit day wasn't such a hit, not a lot of people wanted to participate in "Dress as your zodiac sign day".

Zuko nudged her to inform her it was her turn to go up. She gulped and walked over to the podium. She tilted the microphone so it was at her level.

She put her piece of paper in front of her. "… My deputy and I have completed the following tasks: made posters for spirit days and keeping track of spirit points."

The speaker of the house nodded and informed her to put her paper on the table where the Treasurer sat. She gave her paper to the Treasurer and sat back down quickly.

Now it was Zuko's turn to go up. He wasn't nervous, he just wanted to get it over with, it was embarrassing enough being seen on the same party as Azula, but Katara had said that Azula's party always got to be the party in power and that's the only reason she was in, other wise she would be in the blue party, Zuko of course joined with Katara so he had no choice.

"… My deputy and I have completed the following tasks: Checked for absences and have shown the school to our new student." Zuko hated this next part; he had to introduce the new student to the rest of the school. "I'd like to present our new student, Cindy Pennington."

Cindy who had been sitting near the front of the gallery stood up and faced the school with a small smile and a little wave. Katara looked at her, she had this feeling that she knew this girl somehow.

Zuko handed his paper to the Treasurer and sat back down.

"Zuko doesn't that girl seem familiar to you?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Huh? Who?" Zuko said looking around.

Katara rolled her eyes. "That new girl."

"Maybe… I don't know, I haven't really been looking at her." Katara looked up and smiled at him.

"You're just saying that because that's what every girlfriend wants to hear." Zuko just smirked.

* * *

After the meeting Toph ran up to Zuko and Katara in the hallway, today she was dressed in a black jean jack over a green tank top and black parachute pants.

"Hey guys!" Katara turned around to see the younger girl run up to her.

"Hey Toph what's up?" Katara asked.

Toph caught her breath. "You know that new girl?" Katara nodded. "Is it just me or does she remind you of someone?"

Katara gasped. "You too?! Zuko said he didn't know, but I swore she seemed familiar!"

Toph nodded. "I can't quite place her but I know I've seen her somewhere."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're both obsessed."

Katara glared at Zuko.

"Well look guys, I have to go, unlike you two, I don't get any spares and I'm going to miss my English class." Toph told them before waving and walking away.

Katara watched her sympathetically, she felt so horrible for Toph now that she had no friends her age. Katara's attention was quickly pulled away from Toph when Azula came bursting through the gym doors. Everyone dodged out of her way and scrammed to the sides of the hall. Azula walked as if she was the greatest thing ever and her lackeys, Mai and Ty Lee would shove anyone that tried to get near her out of the way.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know the definition of popular meant everybody liked you, not everybody's afraid of you."

Zuko held back a laugh. "Don't tell her that."

They both started walking to there lockers; they headed for the stairs and began climbing them when the bell rang.

"Shit we're late already." Zuko grumbled speeding his pace up.

The stairwell emptied quickly and the door they had just entered slammed behind them causing Katara to jump. The door to the second floor opened and the new girl, Cindy, came in. She smiled down at Katara.

"Uh… hello." Katara said smiling to her.

"Hello Katara." She said cutting Zuko and her off from climbing another flight of stairs.

Katara took a double take. "Wait have we met before?"

Cindy gave her a grim smile. "You could say that."

"Really… I'm sorry but I just don't remember you." Katara said. Zuko was starting to feel bored with this girl talk; he leaned against the railing and tapped his fingers against it.

"You remember, Sparrow Lake? Sunset cabin? We shared a room." Cindy got closer almost causing Katara to back of the stairs.

Katara's eyes grew wide. "N-no! It can't be!"

Zuko had caught on by now and pushed Cindy out of the way before grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her up the stairs. Cindy picked herself off the ground and pushed the hair out of her eyes as she watched Zuko and Katara run up the stairs, a smirk spread across her face like jam on toast.

Katara slammed the door shut behind her when they reached the top of the stairs. "How did she find us? How did she get out of the lake? I thought she couldn't leave the water?"

Zuko tried to calm Katara down, she was now babbling like a fool. "Katara, Katara! I know a million questions are buzzing through your mind. I'm sure you're scared, panicked and frazzled-"

"Zuko what if she tries to kill us?!" Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and she rested her head on his chest.

"She can't kill us here, were in a public place, there are hundreds of students at this school." Zuko rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

Katara lifted her head of his chest. "Then let's get to class, an empty hallway is the last place I want to be."

Zuko nodded and they both got their things from there lockers.

* * *

Katara ran into her History class. The history teacher looked at her with angry eyes.

"Miss South, please take your seat, we will discuss the reason why you're late after class." The teacher glared at Katara over her reading glasses and then returned to her lecture.

Katara breathed out a sigh of relief. She opened up her books and began to take notes when the boy in front of her turned around to talk to her.

"Hey Katara, what's up with you being late, that's usually my thing." The boy whispered with a flirty smirk.

Katara scoffed. "Well Jet if you must know, me and Zuko ran into someone in the hallway."

Jet frowned. "What do you see in that guy anyways?"

"He's everything your not." She stated simply before shutting her books and setting down her pen.

Jet grumbled and slouched in his seat. Katara let a small smile slip onto her face as she listen to her teacher talk.

* * *

Third period rolled around and Katara ran to her art class to avoid running into a certain girl again. She grabbed a smock and put it on quickly before sitting herself on a stool in front of her workspace.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai walked into the art room and circled around Katara and sat down. Katara gulped, what did they want with her? Avoid one psycho girl run into another.

"Well, well, if it isn't my brothers pretty girlfriend." Azula smirked leaning on the table.

Katara gulped. "What can I do for you Azula?"

Azula let out a small laugh and snapped her fingers.

"Azula wants to know all the information you've got on her brother since he's moved out." Ty Lee spoke for her.

Katara looked from Ty Lee to Azula. "That's so wrong! I'm not telling you anything!"

Azula frowned and glared at Ty Lee who looked slightly frightened. "Uh… Azula thinks that if you don't tell her what she wants to know, we'll put you in a world of hurt." Mai nodded.

Katara gulped.

* * *

A/N: ok here you guys go, I hope you liked it I'm just starting to introduce all of the characters so no worries… please review!

Thanks

-Teenfox


	4. Safe Sex Tips From A Druggie?

A/N: Alright, I agree that my spelling mistakes are atrocious, from now on I will actually go back and re-read, If I was cool I would have been doing that but I'm a lazy moo cow and refused, but don't worry now I'll start actually doing that, sorry about my laziness, I am a loser… I wouldn't have thought to minutes about this if my older sister (known as "Silver the Kid" on FF) hadn't have pestered me about being lazy on this type of thing, and the a few reviewers who had brought it to my attention as well.

That's all cleared up so let's get to the story.

* * *

Katara climbed down the stairs past the dungeon where the Goths hung out and down to the cafeteria. She was walking as quickly as she could to avoid Azula and Cindy, she just couldn't cut a break.

When she came into the cafeteria, witch was always cold seeing as it was located underground, she met up with Zuko who had been coming from the tunnel that led to the shop class.

"Hey Kat-"

"Zuko your sister is going to beat me up!" Katara whispered quickly cutting him off.

Zuko looked around to see if anyone heard and then put his arm around her shoulder. "What did you do to her? Drop paint on her in art 'cause I'd give you props for that."

Katara shook her head. "No, I refused to give her any information about you."

Zuko's face went serious. "Why does she want to get dirt on me?"

"Well I don't know! She only threatened me!" Katara tried to yell in a whisper.

Zuko threw his arms in the air. "Wonderful, now everyone's seeking revenge on us!"

The person in front of them turned around and Katara smiled sweetly at them. They were entering the doors to the kitchen to get food when Katara spotted Cindy out the other door smiling at her.

"Zuko…" Katara nudged him as she was grabbing two sodas.

Zuko grabbed three cheeseburgers for the two of them. "Hmm?" He looked up to where she was signaling and Cindy was still standing there smiling.

"Next?" The lunch lady smiled at them.

Zuko set down the cheeseburgers and pulled out his wallet. "That and the two drinks she's holding." Zuko pointed a thumb back at Katara clutching the drinks for dear life and not breaking her gaze on Cindy.

Zuko paid the lunch lady and turned to Katara. "Remember she can't harm us, this cafeteria is too crowded."

Katara nodded but still didn't feel comfortable; she and Zuko began walking towards the exit, towards Cindy.

"Well if it isn't the sweetest couple in school." Cindy said sweetly. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Katara was outraged by her sweetness act. "No you can not sit with us you faker!"

Zuko quickly cupped a hand over her mouth as everything went quite in the cafeteria and everyone's eyes were on the three of them.

"Of course you can sit with us Cindy." Zuko said in a fake sounding voice causing everyone to continue what he or she was doing. Zuko was beginning to sweat.

"Good." Cindy smiled following the two of them to a table.

Zuko sat down next to Sokka who was sitting next to Suki, and Katara sat down next to Zuko. Cindy took it upon herself to sit next to Katara.

"So you're the new girl." Suki said leaning over the table in order to see said new girl.

Cindy nodded.

"That's cool, welcome to the school I'm Suki." Suki stretched her arm in front of Sokka and shook hands with Cindy.

"I'm Cindy."

"You don't talk much do you?" Sokka asked randomly stabbing at his potatoes wedges.

Katara held back what she was about to spout when Cindy answered. "I warm up to people eventually." Katara was beginning to feel sick.

"Zuko I think I'm going to puke." Katara said clutching her stomach.

Zuko took her hand and helped her out of the chair. "Sorry guys, we'll catch you later, I'll take her to the nurses office."

Sokka and Suki nodded. Sokka watched them leave before quickly snagging the remaining cheeseburgers.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded.

Sokka looked over at her with his face stuffed with cheeseburger. "What?"

* * *

"Are you actually sick?" Zuko asked taking her through the tunnel.

"Sick of sitting beside a psycho, yeah." Katara said letting her hands drop free from her stomach.

"Well now that we're out here what do you suggest we do?" Zuko said stopping them both and giving Katara a wily grin.

Katara smiled with a blush gracing her cheeks. "Zuko someone could walk through…"

Zuko got closer to her causing her to lean back and the wall of the tunnel. "It's lunch, people are either down street or in the cafeteria." Zuko brought his lips to hers and brought his arms on either side of her on the wall.

Katara who had easily given up her protest, put one of her hands on his jaw and the other laying of his shoulder. They stood like that for what seemed like forever till someone cut them of with a loud clearing of the throat.

Zuko pulled away quickly causing them both to take a deep breath.

"Oh Haru!" Katara said trying not to act embarrassed.

"Katara…" Haru nodded. "Zuko." Haru never liked Zuko and it was because he had a huge crush on Katara. Zuko just gave him a slight glare when he said his name with venom, Katara wouldn't have heard it but Zuko sure did.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you hung out in the chess room." Zuko asked not breaking his eye contact.

"I came down to grab some lunch." Haru informed him.

Katara sensed some hostility and decided best to get out of there before a fight occurred. "Well it was nice talking to you Haru but we really need to get going, talk to you later." She gave a small wave before dragging Zuko down the rest of the tunnel length.

As soon as they were in the stair well Katara turned to Zuko. "What was all that about?"

"All what about?" Zuko asked nonchalantly.

"You know, you and Haru being all negative to each other." Katara pointed an accusing finger and planted her other hand on her hip.

"That's a cute pose." Zuko said randomly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Ok, you've one this round, but I won't be so easily distracted next time."

They climbed the stairs and into the main hallway.

* * *

Zuko came into his history class and sat down in his regular desk. He slid his binder into it and slouched into his chair as the other students began to pore in. A cute brunette with pigtail braids hanging over her shoulder sat down next to Zuko.

The history teacher began his lesson and pointed to a map that he pulled down over the chalkboard.

"Psst." Zuko turned his head to the brunette who had just whispered to him. He nodded his head in her direction to show he heard her. "Your Zuko right?" Zuko nodded again. "Hi I'm Jin."

"Hey." Zuko whispered as he pulled out his book to write what the teacher was saying.

"You probably don't know me, I usually sit at the front…" She went on while Zuko nodded his head pretending he was listening when he was really taking notes. "… I was just wondering… would you like to do something after school?" Zuko continued to nod along not listening. "Great, I can't wait!"

Zuko lifted his head in pause of thought, _what did she just say?_ He shook his head thinking it probably wasn't anything important. He looked over at her and she gave him a big smile, he uncomfortably smiled back.

* * *

Zuko put his history things into his locker and slammed it shut. Katara came up running her hand along his back as she walked to the other side of him to her locker.

"Hey." She smiled opening her locker.

"Hey." He smiled back turning around and leaning on his locker.

Katara grabbed her purse and they began walking. "So you want to go to the mall?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Yeah ok, but I refuse to hold your purse while you try things on! That's unacceptable for a guy in my position!"

"What position is that?" Katara laughed.

"Uh… Son of a wealthy man?" Zuko shrugged

Katara rolled her eyes; she seemed to do that a lot now. "Nice try but you have to live with the wealthy man to be classified as that position."

Zuko groaned and held the door open for her. She smiled at him and they walked down the path from the school doors to the road, crossed the road and then headed for the mall.

"You know, we can't just pretend she isn't here." Katara blurted out looking down.

Zuko tangled his fingers in hers. "Well we did it before."

"And then an innocent little boy died, one that happened to be a dear friend of mine." Katara shot down that small hope.

Zuko scratched the back of his neck trying to figure out an answer. "I say we just chill out till tomorrow, what can we do anyways? Tell the whole student body that the new girls a psycho killing ghost fiend?"

Katara kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't know."

"Well I've been thinking, what if we go to one of those weird-o shops that sells things like charms and dream catchers or whatever." Zuko suggested.

Katara's head raised and she looked over at Zuko. "Yeah, and we look for something to exercise her!"

"That or we get a priest… has she spit out pea soup yet?"

Katara jokingly punched Zuko in the shoulder. "Well, we can do that right after school."

Something struck a chord in Zuko's mind. _After school?_ _Oh no… that chick!_ Zuko stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked with worry dripping from her words.

"Katara, this chick was talking to me in history class, and I think she might have asked me to do something with her after school, but I was sort of ignoring her so I didn't hear her and I agreed to it." His eyes pleaded for her not to get mad. "What do I do now? I can't hang with her tonight you're my girlfriend! We'll just have to ditch school!"

"No Zuko, we don't have a ride back home! Besides you can't just leave her hanging like that, it would break her heart and her confidence, you'll have to talk to her." Katara instructed. Zuko let out a sigh of relief that his girlfriend didn't take a fit on him for accidentally making a date with some other girl.

"Ok, I'll talk to her before we get on the bus." Zuko confirmed as they walked across the parking lot and into the malls front doors.

Katara walked over to the store labeled "Stitches" and began rooting through the sales rack.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom for a sec ok?" Zuko said as he began to walk away, Katara just nodded looking at the price of the jean jacket with a sweater hood.

Some one was sitting by the fake tree's chewing on a toothpick, he watched as Zuko walked over to the bathroom. This was his chance. He got of the bench and walked over to Katara.

"Hey Kat, what did Zuko leave you for some other girl?" He asked leaning on the clothes rack.

"He went to the bathroom Jet, so get lost." Katara said not even looking up from the clothes.

Jet put on a sad face. "I'm hurt that you want to get rid of me so easily, I thought we were closer then that." With those words Jet began to move closer to Katara, too close for her comfort.

She kneed him in the crotch sending him to the floor. "We were never close." Zuko came running over after he just witnessed Jet getting sacked.

"Dude, you got powned." Zuko laughed as he put his arm around Katara and they both walked away.

"Powned?" Are you going to say that all the time now?" Katara asked hearing that word way to often from him.

"Only when it's justified." He simply answered. Katara smiled.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were arriving back at school when the buses were pulling up. Zuko noticed Jin standing by the front doors of the school looking around.

"There's that girl that I have to talk to." Zuko whispered pointed at her slightly.

Katara nodded. "Ok, go talk to her, I'll meet you on the bus."

While Katara walked to the bus Zuko made his way to the girl. When she noticed him she gave him a bright smile.

"Hi! I was afraid you would ditch me or something." She confessed smiling warmly at him.

Zuko could feel a sweat drop forming he couldn't just tell her he was with someone, that sounded bad, he actually agreed to a date when he was taken. "Look, I don't have another ride home tonight so I'm going to have to reschedule ok?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Her smile faded only slightly. "Ok… how about tomorrow at lunch." Zuko nodded as he sweat like a pig for doing the wrong thing. "Great see you then." This was horrible, and even worse; Katara was going to kill him.

He ran to his bus and got on it sitting next to Katara.

"How'd she take it?" Katara asked.

"Fine." Zuko simply replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Sokka tapped Zuko's shoulder. "Hey, hey guys, someone back there pissed in a 7up bottle and are going to try to get that weirdo kid at the front who sings to himself to drink it!

Zuko laughed and looked over his shoulder as one of the pot smokers from the back stood up and walked to the front and began talking to the weirdo kid.

"Hey!" The bus driver yelled looking at the pot smoker. "You pore that out right now!"

The pot smoker groaned and stepped off the bus poring out the yellow liquid.

"Aw man that's nasty!" Sokka laughed barley containing it.

"That isn't funny Sokka, that's sick and wrong." Suki glared at the pot smoker as he walked by her to the back.

Katara nodded. "I agree, those kids are disgusting."

"You would be the one to know Katara." Sokka smirked looking at a skateboard magazine he had pulled out earlier.

Katara groaned.

Sokka looked behind him briefly before calling out. "Heads up."

The four of them ducked as a Condom flung over there heads and into the seat to seats away from them.

"This bus is a nightmare." Suki frowned.

"It was your decision to ride the bus, green house gasses remember?" Sokka reminded her quickly looking to the back again before sitting up straight.

Suki sighed. "Screw green house gasses."

The bus was about ten minutes from Zuko's house, Katara was getting off there, she wasn't going to stay on the bus from hell any longer.

"Hey you guys." Another kid from the back came up to them with a blown up condom sticking out of his pants. "Always remember safe sex, ok?"

Zuko took the pen he had been using to doodle on his arm and swung it back popping the condom. "Get lost you perv."

The kid was now bent over as if it hurt him a lot and walked to the back of the bus where everyone was laughing at him.

"Those losers think there the coolest, there only grade tens, we're all older then them." Zuko grumbled imagining himself beating them all senseless.

"Zuko, we're at your house." Katara said practically shoving him out of the seat.

The boys at the back made "oooo" noises as the two of them got off the bus together. "Remember what I said!" The one kid called out the window to them. Zuko flipped them off as the bus began to drive away.

"What a bunch of Ass holes." Zuko said unlocking the front door.

"You know there like that at night, in the morning they're all to tired to be stupid." Katara rubbed her hand on his arm to make him calm down.

Zuko unlocked the door and opened it only to get pummeled by a black lab. Katara laughed as Zuko tried to shove the dog away from his face.

"I hate dog drool." He told her as he wiped his face off.

"Kissing your dog is ten times cleaner then kissing me." Katara said in a matter of fact like way.

"Ew, come on, I don't need your gross trivia." Zuko gagged thinking of making out with a dog.

Katara laughed. "You wash your face I'll make you some dinner."

Zuko nodded and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Finally a worthy long chapter, this makes me feel better.

And I'm not going to lie to you, that whole bus scene is like every night for me, those druggies are crazy man! I got hit in the face by a Trojan once, it was horrible, but funny, so I thought I would lighten up the story by giving you a taste of what I have to deal with almost every day.

Anyways thanks for reading guys!

-Teenfox


	5. Iroh Isnt Home

A/N: gawd! I effen checked it over in the editing thingy of fanfiction made all the correction then the thingy spaz's and only saves the bars! I'm like WTF! And then I went all Hulk on the computers ass… but enough of that I'm getting to the story.

* * *

Katara took out a box of rib-o-pork's from the freezer and put a few in the microwave. Zuko came from the bathroom and came over to her.

"When is Iroh coming home?" Katara asked over her shoulder as she got out a loaf of bread.

Zuko sat down at the table. "He won't be home tonight, he had to leave town on business or something. You know I never pay attention to anything my uncle says."

Katara shook her head and laughed a little. The microwave beeped and she took out the rib-o-pork's and put Diana Sauce on them and then put them back into the microwave.

"So what you were just going to have me stay over and not bother telling me your uncle wasn't going to be here." Katara asked turning around and leaning on the counter.

"I didn't think it would matter." Zuko twirling around the silver wear Katara set on the table. "Besides, it gives us time to be alone together." With this he got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

The microwave beeped and Katara pushed Zuko away so she could get them. "You're a crafty one I give you that." She set the meat on the table.

Zuko smiled and took one cutting it in half and putting it into a bread slice, he then ate it like a hot dog. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Katara began eating her super as well. "We're going to find a store that sells books on exercising ghosts."

"Or we could call the Ghostbusters and let them deal with it while we have fun here." Zuko smirked across the table at her.

Katara rolled her eyes. "After dinner we'll ride your bike around town looking at stores." Zuko groaned. "We have to do this, you know if we don't innocent people will get hurt."

Zuko finished his rib-sandwich. "You suck."

Katara smiled.

* * *

After aimless searching on a motorcycle for hours, they had finally came across a store on the other side of town that looked shifty enough to be what they were looking for.

"Oh Zuko, this looks like the place!" Katara smiled taking off her helmet and fixing her hair.

Zuko took off his helmet and shook his head. "Yeah, dark and creepy fits the bill."

Katara grabbed his arm and dragged him into the old store; it was dark and appeared to be empty of customers and workers. Katara stuck close to Zuko, she was honestly freaked out by this place.

"Why don't you ask if they have it instead of wondering around aimlessly." Zuko whispered as they past what appeared to be a hand in a jar.

Katara nodded and made her way to the counter. She rang the little bell that had been placed there and waited patiently.

Zuko poked at a jar filled with what appeared to be eyeballs. One looked at him and he squealed knocking a little wolf key chain on the ground. Katara looked at him and glared as if calling him an idiot.

An elderly lady came out from the back of the shop, her face was covered but you could definitely see her mouth decorated in ruby red lipstick. "Can I help you?" Her voice sounded older the she appeared.

"Uh… yes, I am looking for a book on how to exercise a ghost." Katara said trying to sound less shaky then she felt.

"You have a ghost problem yes?" she asked stroking her chin and coming around the counter.

"Yeah… and we have to get rid of her, she's already killed one of my friends already." Katara told her following the shopkeeper to the back of the store. Zuko followed cautiously to make sure Katara was safe.

The woman trailed a long bony finger along the books on a bookshelf mumbling to herself until finally pulling out the book she was looking for. "Ah, this should do it… there is an incantation you must say… with an element on each point…" She flipped through the book and then finally handed it to Katara.

"How much is this?" Katara asked unzipping her purse.

"39.99, but for you its on sale." Katara smiled. "For 39.89" The smiled faded, Katara pulled out forty dollars and paid the old lady.

"Keep the change." Katara smiled as she walked out of the store with Zuko at her side.

Zuko put his helmet on. "What a jip." He grumbled getting onto his bike.

Katara got on behind him. "You can't put a price on saving lives Zuko."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we're screwed."

Zuko started up the bike and drove home.

* * *

Zuko and Katara were now at Zuko's house, they were both sitting on his bed, Katara with the book in her lap and Zuko with the dog in his.

"Ok so this book says that each corner of the pentagram has to have its own element…" She turned the book around and showed the picture to Zuko. "See, fire, water, earth, air-"

"Wait, there's only four elements and five corners, how does that work?" Zuko asked stroking his dog's head.

Katara turned the book around. "The top is spirit, in other words Cindy."

"So we have to get her to stand there to do this? Well how in hell do we do that?"

Katara shrugged. "We'll figure out a way."

"Ah, that sounds like the end." Zuko smiled and shut the book. The dog jumped off his lap as he leaned in to kiss Katara. She smiled and pushed the book off of her lap as she leaned back into his kiss. She leaned all the way back till she hit the pillows and Zuko was on top of her. He smiled into her kiss as one hand trailed along her hip and her thigh as the other was on her jaw keeping her head in place.

Katara's hands were laced around his neck. She let out a moan every so often as Zuko started to trail down her neck with butterfly kisses. His hands then became busy undoing her pants. She started pulling his shirt up and they separated a moment as he took the shirt off over his head. Now that Zuko had his abs and chest fully exposed he slid Katara's pants off, while she was working on his.

They seemed to have done this often, every once in a while Iroh would go away on business and Katara would spend the night to "keep Zuko company" of course no one caught on that they had been doing the nasty but really who can stop a sixteen year old and a seventeen year old, and it wasn't like they got too far they had always stopped themselves before getting out of hand

At this point Zuko and Katara were both in their underclothes. As Zuko kissed along Katara's collarbone Zuko's dog ran into the room. Of course being a protective dog it barked thinking that they were fighting. Zuko groaned and rolled off of Katara. He took the dog by its red collar and took it outside the room closing the door behind it.

"What time is it?" He asked leaning against the door in nothing but his red and black boxers.

Katara had a hand draped over her head and glanced up at the alarm clock. "It's about 11:30" She sat up totally exposing the fact that she wore nothing but matching blue bra and underwear lined with dark blue. "We should get to bed."

"But it was just getting good." Her frowned and smacked the door. "I blame you dog!" He shouted through the door.

Katara laughed at him.

"Alright." He walked over to the bed and crawled over to over kissing her passionately before getting on his side.

"I never seem to get much sleep when I stay here." Katara laughed.

"I sleep better, this way I'm not losing sleep thinking about you." Zuko confessed wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

Katara blushed. "Zuko that's so sweet… but we aren't doing it again."

Zuko laughed and pulled her in tight against him. "It's almost like the first night."

"Yeah only this time we can sleep without screams." Katara smiled.

"That was the greatest night of my sixteen year old life, even if we were being haunted." He smiled into her ear.

Katara trailed her hand along his arm. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day the two lovers woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Zuko reached over Katara and hit the alarm clock.

Katara rolled over to face Zuko. "Good morning."

Zuko smiled, his eyes still closed. "Good morning."

"Are you getting in the shower first?" Katara asked him clearly knowing the answer.

"No you go ahead." Zuko loved an excuse to sleep more. Katara kissed his lips briefly before getting out of the bed and grabbing some clothes.

She left Zuko's room leaving the door open a crack. The dog snuck in moments after she left and quietly walked to Zuko's bed. It began licking his face. Zuko groaned something that sounded like dog and rolled over. The dog jumped onto the bed and pawed at him.

Zuko swung his hand in the air at a feeble attempt to push the dog off the bed. "Get lost dog." He mumbled shoving his face deeper into the pillow.

The dog barked and wagged its tail. Zuko sat up and shoved it off of the bed. "OUT!"

The dog left the room and Zuko got back into his comfortable sleeping position. Just when he was fading back into sleep a drool covered stuffed cat landed on his face. Zuko jumped up and through it across the room sending his dog after it. "I'm warning you mutt!" The dog ran happily back over to Zuko with the cat dangling from its mouth.

"Ok, one throw." He grabbed the cat and tugged but the dog wouldn't let go. He tugged and tugged and wouldn't let go, Zuko was beginning to get fed up he tugged pulled so hard that dog's front paws lifted off the bed. At that moment Katara walked in pulling the dog's attention away, the cat snapped out of its mouth and smacked Zuko in the face.

Katara laughed and ran over to him. She sat next to him on the bed and checked his nose. "You're ok, I think you'll live."

"Damn dog." Zuko growled, the dog took this as a sign and left the room.

Zuko now got a chance to see what Katara was wearing, she wore nice fitting jeans with some sneakers, she had stolen one of Zuko's shirts and put it on, it was a red one with black trimming and it matched the hat that she stole that was black with a red Z on it. She had put her hair in low pigtails hanging over her shoulders. She looked adorable in Zuko's opinion.

"You go get in the shower, we're going to be late." She smiled running her hands through his messy hair.

"Ok, and we're taking the bike today, I don't care what you say!" Zuko frowned as he walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: well there you go I'm sure I've pleased you guys, yes, no? Well at least I hope I did anyways, don't forget to review, I am working on pictures now, and there totally going to be better then the ones for the last story!

Thanx

-Teenfox


	6. The Real Story Begins

A/N: Um… I'm just going to get to the story… there isn't much to say here, I watched Moulin Rouge for the 50th time and still cried, that's about all the news I have… onto the story!

* * *

Zuko pulled the bike into an old shed near school; he didn't like leaving it at school in case someone was to steal it or parts of it. He quickly locked the padlock on the shed and walked Katara to school.

Katara held the book in her arms as the two of them walked to the school. When they got there they noticed no one was outside.

"That's odd, the smokers are usually out here any chance they get." Katara pointed out looking at the empty sidewalks.

"Maybe principal Roku said something to them." Zuko suggested holding the door open for her.

As they walked by the office they noticed it had been locked and the lights were shut off.

"That's odd." Katara peeked in through the blinds; she didn't see Miss Wu anywhere.

As they walked through the halls they took note of it being completely empty.

"Zuko, are we late or something?" Katara asked looking down the stairs on her way by them.

Zuko checked his watch. "No, in fact we're a little early."

"How early?" Katara looked into the window of a classroom to find it empty.

"Not that early, about five minutes before class starts." Zuko looked into another classroom to find it empty.

Katara went back to the short stairs she had looked down previously. "Come on, maybe there's an assembly this morning that we forgot about."

They walked into the gym but it was empty, all except for three figures sitting on the stage. Zuko and Katara began walking towards them only to find that it was Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"Katara!" Suki smiled jumping of the ledge of the stage and hugging her.

"What's going on around here it's like ghost town?" Zuko asked.

Toph jumped off of the stage and joined them. "It turns out today was a P.A day, and I guess we all missed the announcement yesterday."

"Well why didn't you guys just drive home?" Katara asked.

Suki turned and glared at Sokka who had remained quite. "Well, it would seem the car has ran out of gas and someone refused to pay a dollar a liter."

"I didn't think we would run out of gas so quick!" Sokka defended.

"The red light was flashing and the bell was going off before you pulled out of your drive way!" Suki shot back.

Everyone looked to Zuko who had the only remaining ride. "I can't take everyone back on the bike!"

"There are some other people that came, they're down in the cafeteria now." Toph said suggesting the fact that maybe they could drive some people home.

The five of them left the gym and went down to the cafeteria. Toph wasn't kidding, other people hadn't heard the announcements either, but the outcome of the students was not good for Katara and Zuko.

Looking around the cafeteria, Jet was sitting with his feet propped up on the table, Azula and her lackeys were sitting on a table cackling like witches, Haru was getting something out of the snack machine and Jin was sitting at a table catching up on some homework.

Katara slapped her forehead. "Just our luck."

Suki on the other hand put on a face of determination and stepped forward to address everyone in the room. "Does anyone have a ride back home?"

Everyone looked at her but Jet was the only one to speak. "We all got dropped off by our parents as we always do."

"And as you may have already known, our parents actually have day jobs." Azula added giving Mai a high five.

"Great we're all stuck here. Just wonderful." Zuko growled under his breath. Katara patted his shoulder to come him down.

"By the way, nice outfit Katara, I can see you follow my brothers ugly taste in clothes." Azula cackled again. Zuko and Sokka held Katara's arms back when she had lunged at Azula.

"All we do now is stick around till it's time to go home." Haru said finally getting a snack from the machine.

Katara groaned. "I rather not, come on guys let's get over to the mall or something."

The five of them all agreed and left the cafeteria with all there enemies behind. Katara went to open the door but it stuck.

"I can't open it!" Katara yanked as hard as she could then stepped out of the way so Zuko could try.

"No big, let's just go to the other doors." Sokka suggested.

But each door was locked. Katara groaned in frustration and fell to the ground. "THIS SCHOOL IS LIKE HELL!"

Under those words the lights flickered.

"Is someone messing with the electricity?" Suki asked.

They went down to the cafeteria but everyone was in there same spots.

"Did anyone mess with the lights?" Sokka asked randomly as he walked through the cafeteria looking around the ceiling.

"We thought you did drug-trip." Jet laughed watching the idiot boy look around as if he was on crack.

Sokka glared at him. Suddenly the lights went off and didn't come back on. Suki went over to Sokka immediately.

"Alright who did that?" Haru asked looking around.

Azula snorted. "Nobody Geek-squad."

Haru hated being called a geek. "Well then how did the lights go off miss popular?"

"Why should I care?" She shot back.

All of a sudden they heard strange cackling.

Everyone glanced at Azula.

"Oh yeah because I laugh like that!" She snapped causing everyone to look away.

"Zuko we're too late…" Katara whispered. "It's Cindy."

* * *

A/N: Ok so there you go, it's short because I wanted it to be, and really this is where the real story begins so it gets scarier from here on in. don't forget to review people!

Thanks!

-Teenfox


	7. Go

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long!! I've just been so busy what with funerals, friends, fairs; I didn't even have time to see my dad this week before I go to camp!! So now that I have things straightened out I can write a few more chapters before camp!! Yay to all!

* * *

Katara sat down at the closest lunch table now feeling slightly out of breath.

"Alright whoever you are, you got your kicks so come out." Jet called out to the laughter that echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"Jet its no use." Zuko sighed in frustration.

Jet quickly turned to face him. "What do you know? You're probably the one behind it."

Zuko was about to take Jet out when Katara spoke up. "It's the girl from the lake."

Sokka looked over in fear. "Katara... you aren't serious..." 

"Dead serious Sokka." She looked over at him. "She followed us here and waited for the perfect time to get revenge."

"What are you two popular rejects babbling about?" Azula asked feeling frustrated and slightly disturbed by the laughing.

Zuko gave her a serious look. "Remember when we were kids at the cabin?"

"I don't recall that, seeing as we aren't related." She snuffed turning her head away.

Zuko frowned. "Azula be serious. Remember the screaming at night? You couldn't sleep?"

Her eyes fell to the ground clearly having some painful flashbacks.

"It's the same girl." Zuko watched his sister shift uncomfortably.

She looked up at him and quickly put her usual face on. "Oh come on Zuko, do you actually expect me to believe that uncle's old wives tail has come to our school? You really do believe anything anyone spouts out."

"Azula this is very real and happening right now!" Katara said standing up next to Zuko.

"That's right." A voice called out to them. "It is very real, but soon it will just be the last thoughts of a bunch of dead teens who aren't worth anything in this world."

Haru started getting closer to the group as well as Jin while they looked up at the ceiling.

"It took me some time to find you, but it wasn't to hard seeing as you left your ID cards at the cottage." You could hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. "And now that I have you here, with the people you know, I can kill you all."

Everyone in the cafeteria turned into more of a group as Cindy continued on. Although nobody would say it, they were terrified.

The laughing from the rafters of the ceiling became concentrated and coming from the tunnel. Cindy slowly walked out of the darkness of the tunnel, still laughing.

"Look at all of you, cowering together like pathetic saps. It's hardly as much fun to kill you… So I have a better idea." She sat on the nearest table and crossed her legs; she pushed back a lock of her thick black hair and grinned. Today she was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a black shoulder less shirt with a blood red belt, and a blood red hair band, as well as her jet-black knee high boots. Her lipstick that graced the twisted smile on her lips was also blood red to match her outfit. She had definitely come a long way from that little girl in the tea party dress from the bottom of the lake.

"I'm giving you ten minuets to run."

The group looked around nervously at one another not knowing what to do.

This was exactly what Cindy was looking for. "Go."

As if terrified sheep being let out of their field all of them fled from the cafeteria, Katara stood there for a second to glare at Cindy who was laughing again, but she didn't get much time to let her eyes bore into Cindy's skin before Zuko pulled her away.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but I wanted it to be… trust me when I say I know what I'm doing.

Thanks

-Teenfox


	8. Hiding Places

A/N: ok well I'm trying to update quicker for you guys so appreciate it!

* * *

By the time Zuko had pulled Katara out of the cafeteria the others had all scrambled away to a hiding spot, seeing as all the doors were locked that could be the only explanation to where they were.

"Zuko where can we go?!" Katara asked quietly as they ran through the dungeon.

Zuko looked around calmly, clearly thinking of a good spot to go. "The gym closet."

"What?" Katara asked as he began pulling her in the direction of the gym.

They ran through the gym doors and across the shiny gym floor to the navy blue double doors in the far right corner. Zuko tugged at the handle and it opened much to his surprise.

"Thank Mr. Jee for being so incompetent." Zuko muttered entering the large doors.

This room was small and lined with shelves of different types of balls, as in medicine balls, base balls, basket balls, foot balls, volleyballs, the list could go on. Zuko pushed a rack of badminton rackets out of the way and lifted a gym mat to its side so that it acted like a wall. He sat down with Katara on the other mat as he placed the mat standing up against the badminton racket rack.

"Ok this is a pretty safe spot, we have things to protect our selves with… then again, we also have a lot of stuff that could cause us a lot of harm…" He whispered.

Katara glanced at him; he looked way to calm to be real. "Then let's hope she doesn't find us here."

"And hope the others are safe too."

* * *

"Azula what do we do?!" Ty Lee asked panicked.

For the first time in a long time, Azula didn't have the answer. She bit her nail and paced the art room.

"Um… why don't we just get into the supply closet?" Mai said pointing her thumb at the door behind her.

"And then what? Get trapped in?" Azula snapped. "Death by paintbrush is not the way I want to go!"

Mai frowned. "Sorry princess, what ideas do you have?"

Azula looked around nervously, she had no idea what to do, she didn't even remember why she had run into the art room in the first place. Finally she looked down at the cupboards, they were large in order to fit different paints and things into it, but the art teacher never used these because she had the supply closest.

Azula quickly opened the cupboards. "We'll hide in here."

"Is anyone claustrophobic?" Ty Lee asked sweetly.

"Ty Lee! This is no time for sweet conversation, either get your ass into the cupboard or I'll make you!" Azula growled shoving some smocks out of the way and getting comfortable in the cuboard.

Ty Lee nodded her head and quickly jumped into the cupboard, Mai climbed in next.

"Ok, so what do we do if we get hungry or something?" Mai asked finally as she scooched around to get comfortable.

Azula didn't look at them. "I think we can wait to eat, between dying or food, what would you choose?"

Mai looked away now, Azula was serious, and she was freaked out, this really was real, and this chick was really going to kill them.

* * *

"Sokka hurry up!! She's going to finish counting at this rate!" Suki yelled in a whisper.

Sokka ran smoothly down the hallway looking into each class. Finally he stopped at a door. "Suki in here."

She stopped and backtracked to where he was standing.

His finger stuck out pointing in the direction of a huge mahogany desk. They both ran in and over to the desk.

"Ladies first" Sokka said putting out his hands.

"Oh no, not this time, you first!"

"But its always ladies first!"

"Not with you!"

"Just get under there!"

"You get under there!"

The fighting was at an end when something in the hallway made a noise and they both dived under the desk. Sokka had his arms around Suki holding her close as they hid under the desk, there was very little room and Sokka couldn't be more pleased.

"It was probably just something falling over." Sokka tried to make them both feel better but they were scared out of their wits.

"This has happened to you before right?" Suki asked whispering quietly.

Sokka shook his head. "I came back at the tail end of it all… but I was able to see the girl, and she did attack the car when I was in it… and we did use my boomerang to stop her!" He stated the last part with pride.

"My hero." Suki said rolling her eyes.

"All I know is that this chick is really dangerous… she killed Aang… I don't think she's afraid to kill some one else." Sokka's voice cracked slightly, remembering how he had thought everything was fine while they were gone but it wasn't… it was far from fine.

Suki kept quit knowing Sokka felt semi responsible for not being there to protect them.

* * *

Jin ran through the halls quietly making a noise every so often, she had no idea where to hide and she was terrified. She thought of her options but came up with nothing. Finally she came to the staff room door, she pulled on the handle to see if it had been left unlocked. She sighed in relief when she found it was.

She quickly stepped inside and looked around, no one else was in there. She locked the door behind her and quickly looked for a spot to hide. She ran to the window only to find it locked, it would have been to high a jump anyways.

She turned frantically, and her eyes scanned the room. There were chairs couches, a water cooler, finally she grabbed the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around herself, and then she crouched up in a ball and lay on the couch, propped up against the arm. This way she looked like a rumpled old blanket that someone had just thrown there. She made it so her head was covered but she could still see the doorway through a small hole.

She had done this trick a lot as a child when playing hide and go seek, or just hiding from her mother. She had never been caught once, and hopefully she wouldn't get caught this time either, her life depended on it.

* * *

Haru ran down the stairwell, he looked around cautiously when he got to the door leading to the tunnel. He opened it and looked out into the darkness, he could see the light at the end and coming from the light he heard a voice.

"Eight minutes…" it was Cindy apparently counting to ten minutes, he gulped and left the stairwell completely, he shut the door without a sound and then tiptoed quickly to the shop class doors, he opened them quietly and closed them just the same.

Once in the shop class he walked up the small steps and into the main shop, he looked around to see nothing but machinery and cars. He quickly climbed into one of the cars and lay on the floor of the backseat.

He then began to pray that he would make it out of this alive, be able to see his father again and carry on his business liked planned, it seemed like such a small thing to pray for but in reality it was huge.

* * *

Jet ran up the stairs quickly, he had nowhere to go. He searched everywhere but it seemed like there was just no safe place.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He stood unknowingly beside the water fountain, it began to run on its on suddenly forming a snake of water, the snake crawled down the wall and onto the floor almost reaching Jet's foot, but he quickly walked on not even noticing the snake.

He walked down the hallway looking into the classes. When he heard someone coming up the stairs he looked at his watch, it read ten minutes after eight. He gulped and dashed into the classroom closest to him.

Cindy walked up the stairs slowly, the heels of her boots clicking with each step she took. She walked down the hallway past the fountain and down to the last classroom in the hall.

She entered the room and smiled when she saw Jet standing by the window.

"I guess you aren't that creative when it comes to hiding." She said in a voice almost numb.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that leave lots of reviews!!

Also I have just posted a new picture on DA, it's one of Cindy in her new badass outfit. Go check it out, I might post the link on my profile but I'm so lazy… meh, I'll get around to it.

Thanks 

-Teenfox


	9. Jet

A/N: Ok, I figured I should get one more chapter in before I leave home… I'm going to be gone for like three weeks… so I'm really sorry about that guys… but Enjoy this chapter anyways!

Jet stood in front of the window, his face was straight but his eyes gave away his fear. He looked at the girl in front of him making her way slowly towards him letting her heels click on the hard floor. Suddenly he was struck with an epiphany.

"Wait." He put his hand up to stop her in her tracks.

She waited patiently for him to get on his pleading.

"I have a proposition for you." At these words one of her eyebrows raised, just the effect Jet was going for, he put on a quick smile. "What if I brought the rest of them to you? What if you spare my life and I get them to follow me to you?"

Cindy thought for a moment and smiled, she slowly walked over to him. "Such a handsome and smart boy…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. He gladly accepted the sweet kiss, but suddenly his body went completely numb and he felt himself falling backwards into the darkness. He groaned slightly.

Cindy smiled as she pulled away from him, her elegant fingers holding onto his chin so she could examine his now pail and lifeless face. "… But that would ruin the fun of the game." With that she let go of him and he fell to the ground, his eyes still open from the poison kiss.

She walked away laughing leaving Jet's body behind her. "Now to find the others."

Katara and Zuko sat quietly on the gym mats. Katara glanced over at Zuko's silent form only to see him concentrating hard on something.

"What's wrong?" She asked not knowing what to say to a face like that.

Zuko looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Even if we last the day, how will we get out of here?" Katara asked with a sigh.

Zuko was quite for a moment before speaking. "Well, the kids who are here got driven to school… their parents have to come and pick them up at some point… so when the end of school nears will take our chances and get to the doors and hitch a ride with them."

"And what about the others?" She asked quietly.

Zuko didn't answer her, just pulled her into a tighter hug.

Katara sighed and grabbed the spell book. "We never even got a chance to use this…" She was just about to through it when Zuko grabbed it from her. "Hey! what are you-"

"We might still have a chance!" Zuko said excitedly. He began flipping through the pages till he found the pentagram. "See the four elements?" Katara nodded. "Well, you have always been drawn to the water haven't you?"

"Yeah, as a child I lived on the beaches, I used to play in the water all the time."

Zuko smiled. "So you can be the water" She looked at him confused. "Remember when I was caught in the fire? And I didn't want to leave because it was to "pretty"?" Katara nodded again at his question. "Well I could be the fire, since it seems to draw me in like a moth."

A let his finger runs to the next point. "Earth… Toph! She senses things through the ground, thus having a strong connection with the earth!" All the pieces were coming together. "And spirit of course would be Cindy…" He continued along the points, finally his finger rested on Air.

"Aang…" Katara breathed out in a whisper. Zuko looked down at her. "As kids he would always tell me how much he wanted to fly… just to be up in the air like a kite or a bird… and that time we went in the hot air balloon, I think that was the greatest day of his life…"

"But Aang is dead." Zuko said putting his arm around Katara's shoulder in comfort.

Katara was quiet. Zuko continued to flip through the book just before Katara jumped up.

"Wait! Cindy is dead!"

"Well… forgive me for being naive but, duh." Zuko said looking up at her questioningly.

"But if Cindy is dead, and she's able to walk among us, then why can't Aang?" Katara said feeling absolutely brilliant.

Zuko looked down from her blue eyes. "Katara… Cindy is evil, her soul never crossed over because of her bitter hate for those who live, Aang was different, he probably crossed over the moment he died, that's just the way he was."

Katara looked away, her last shred of hope ruined. Then she looked back at Zuko. "But what if we had one of his items? Would that work?"

Zuko read along the page carefully. "It should." He smiled.

Katara jumped for joy. "That's perfect! Aang's hat is in my locker! We are going to take Cindy down!"

Zuko stood up. "One problem." Katara looked at him. "We have to find the others first."

"That won't be so har-"

"And Cindy is out there trying to find them too."

Katara gulped.

Sokka and Suki sat under the large desk quietly. They had been sitting there for what seemed like ages, but it had only been a few minutes.

"I wonder if Katara, Zuko and Toph are ok?" Sokka whispered.

"They should be, I mean the three of them have done this before." Suki whispered back trying to comfort the situation.

Suddenly they both stiffened at the sound of someone coming into the classroom. They could hear fingers trailing along the walls and desks as the person made there way over to them.

Slowly the person came around the other side of the desk only to reveal to the two frightened teens a pair of bare feet.

"Toph!" They both sighed in relief.

"Suki? Sokka?" She asked with some worry laced onto her words. "I'm glad I found you, I can't hide when I can't see! I'm doomed for sure!"

Sokka and Suki looked at each other realizing there was no more room under the desk.

Suki looked past Toph at the islands behind her, they were there for experiments, they came with a sink and a hose hooked up to some gas, and then underneath was cupboard space.

"Toph!" Suki whispered. " Behind you is cupboards, if you can feel around and get into one you should be safe!"

Toph nodded and turned around, then slowly felt the counter top, then the sides, and then finally found the handle and opened the door, she crawled in and started to clothes the door when her ear twitched.

"Guys…" She started causing Suki and Sokka both to look at her. "I think I hear her coming down the hall!" She quickly shut the door as quietly as she could.

Sokka and Suki held each other tightly as they too could now here the clicking of heels down the long hallway.

Sokka began shifting around because he was sitting on something. Suki flashed him a look but he ignored it as he fidgeted. Finally the problem came into view as he through his Ipod out from behind him.

It came to the ground a few feet in front of them with a clatter that made the two of them twitch, Then the music came on and "Here in your arms" by Hellogoodbye was playing on full blast.

Suki looked at Sokka with shock and pushed him out from under the desk to get it.

Cindy was out in the hall when she heard someone singing quietly, something like; "… whispers hello, I've missed you quit terrible, I fell in love, in love with you suddenly…"

She followed the voice into a science room before it stopped; she then realized it must have been a radio. She smiled.

Sokka gulped as he clutched the Ipod in his hands and scrunched up close to Suki under the desk.

Cindy got farther into the classroom before stopping. "I know you're in here."

She looked around slowly, her eyes quickly darted to the large desk in front of the row of counters. She looked at the tap on top of one and watched as a snake of water slowly slithered out the mouth and along the counter top.

Suki stopped herself from gasping as she pointed to the snake. Sokka didn't have time to think, he quickly pulled out a pen from his pocket and stabbed the snake causing it to burst like a water balloon.

"Aha! There you are!" Cindy hissed as she watched the two of them crawl out from under the desk. Cindy rose up her arms and every tap in the room had snakes coming out of it.

"Toph we need to run!" Suki screamed pulling open the cupboard door and yanking Toph out. Then the three of them ran from the room with snakes trying to bite them on the way by.

They ran into the hallway and ran down it as fast as they could, they quickly turned a corner and entered the stairwell.

Cindy was hot on their trail walking so swiftly she didn't need to run to catch up.

The three teens came out into the tunnel and bolted down it and into the cafeteria just as Cindy was coming out of the stairwell, but instead of following them, the auto shop caught her attention. She smirked and opened the doors walking up the few steps.

Toph, Suki and Sokka stopped running when they got to the gym hall. They looked around quickly.

Sokka pointed to the canteen room. Suki nodded and ran to the door opening it quickly and shoeing the others in. She wordlessly opened the top half of the door and peeked out to see if Cindy was still following.

She turned around to face the other two "Ok, the coast is clear." She closed the top half of the door and slinked down onto the floor gasping for breath.

"I wonder why she stopped following us." Sokka asked quietly.

"Because she found someone else." Toph said grimly not looking up at them.

A/N: ok, this is my last chapter before I go to camp… sorry guys; I hope you liked this one! don't forget to review!

Thanks -Teenfox 


	10. Haru

A/N: My bad guys, I've had a lot going on right now, I totally keep forgetting to update and I know how infuriating it is when your waiting for someone to update, so my apologies and here we go.

* * *

Cindy walked across the smooth cement floor that was the auto shop. Electrical cords hanging from ceilings, walls, and even slithering along the floor were everywhere, she around them with ease.

Haru tensed at the sound of the heels clicking against the floor, he slowly curled up lower into the seat with his shoes facing the doorway Incas he had a chance to get away.

Cindy just trailed her long elegant fingers along the side of the car, walking ever so slowly. But instead of stopping at the door where Haru was crouched, she walked by it completely and slowly began climbing up the stairs to the balcony classroom.

This classroom was like any normal one, with desks facing the rather large teachers desk. And from up there you could see the whole shop class, including the car Haru was hiding in that had been placed perfectly below the balcony.

Cindy smiled and walked over to the teacher's desk, large, heavy and made of oak. Cindy got behind it and began pushing it to wards the ledge.

"Now I do hope your teacher forgives me…" She began talking to Haru as if he were right there. "…But don't worry, I'll take the fall for you."

And with that she lifted the desk over her head as if it were nothing and through at over the ledge.

Haru began to sense some sort of danger so he reached for the handle of the car door to get out.

Sadly his efforts were wasted as the desk smashed the roof of the car squashing everything under it, including Haru.

Cindy began to laugh as she stepped down the stairs. She quickly made her way beside the car and smiled. There under the smashed metal and wood, was a desperate hand reaching out for safety it could never possibly find.

Cindy just laughed harder then ever as she walked away from the wreckage.

* * *

Katara and Zuko peeked out the door carefully, once they felt the cost was clear, they bolted out into the bare gym and made their way to the closest door. The both of them ran out into the grade nine hallway and paused. Where would they go now?

Zuko raised up a finger in silence as he neared the door closest to him.

"Hey that's my shoe!"

"Shut up ya douche-bag!"

"Toph please, no need for rude words!"

Zuko smiled and grabbed the door handle turning it and then yanking it open surprising the three teens inside.

"Zuko! Kat! It's just you!" Sokka said in relief.

Suki let out the breath she had been holding. "We were so worried about you guys! Quick get in here!"

Katara and Zuko entered the room quickly closing the door behind them.

"Guys we have a plan." Zuko said sitting down on the cool cement floor. "We've been reading this book carefully to figure out a way to get rid of the girl… we've come up with a solution."

The other three listened carefully. Suki urged him to go on.

"In order to get this to work, we're going to need to get Aang's hat from his locker." Sokka raised his eyebrows. "That and we need to lure the girl into the gym."

"Why the gym?" Toph asks.

Katara answered this time. "Because it's the only place big enough."

Sokka shifted to get more comfortable on the floor. "And what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Zuko looked at Katara who nodded in return. "Well, You and Suki need to go find tape or chalk or something, Toph you need to get a picture of Aang and one of those old fans miss Wu has in the office. Me and Katara will go up to her locker and get Aang's hat."

"Is everyone clear on what to do?" Everyone nodded as Katara said this. "OK, We'll all meet at the gym."

Sokka got up and went to the door; he opened it slowly and looked around. The hallway was empty. "Alright it's safe." He whispered leaving the room.

Everyone followed out the door as Suki wished everyone good luck.

* * *

"Sokka where do we go to get what we need?" Suki asked following her boyfriend as he began to speed down the hallway.

Sokka looked into each classroom. "I would go into the art room but that was the direction we came from… maybe the teachers office on the second floor."

"Do you think it's safe to run around in the hallways like this? What if that girl is hiding in one of the classrooms waiting to spring out on us and kill us?!" Suki got in a fighting positing looking around her carefully. "She's a tricky one."

Sokka stopped and looked around as well. "OK, I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Deal."

Suki put her back against Sokka's as they walked down the hallway ready for anything. At this point they looked extremely stupid and paranoid, but to them they seemed like they were being extremely logical.

* * *

Toph ran up the stairs quickly never skipping a step, her senses in sync with her movements.

When she got to the third floor she walked slowly down the long hallway to find her locker. She trailed her fingers along, hitting each lock before she found hers and then smiled.

She whipped her hand into her pocket and yanked out a small key. She then felt the lock until she found the hole and stuck the key into it. She opened the door and felt around the walls of her locker in search of the picture of Aang she had hanging up.

Of course she couldn't see it but it was the feeling of Aang still being around. She closed her locker and began running down the hallway, she stopped when she felt the stairs draw near and began to walk down them. She continued on her way to the office and entered.

"Why would that hot head send me to look for some stupid paper fan when I can't see!" Toph grumbled feeling the walls. She could't feel anything on the walls and began to get nervous, what if that girl came? How would she protect herself?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys… I hope you liked it, I for one am a little disappointed in it.

Thanks

-Teenfox


	11. Mai, Azula, Jin

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the longest wait of all of your lives, but I had a block. No worries though, I'm in a depressed state and it always makes me feel so much better when I type up a new chapter. So with delay here is the next chapter of the story.

--

Cindy closed the doors to the shop class silently. A smile formed on her face as she stood listening to the silence. She decided upon moving up the stairwell, so she could find her next victim. The grade nine hallway, witch she had just emerged into, was empty and void of life, just like her heart seemed to be at the moment. She smiled as she glanced at the beautiful painting on the art room door. Three parrots sitting on a tree in the middle of a jungle, she reached her finger out and stroked the feathers of the painted bird. While stroking the bird she pushed the door open so that it sat ajar, inviting her into the room it led to. This room had life in it, and she could sense it. She looked over at the counters on the sidewall, they had sinks on them, sinks had water, and what was water? Her eyes.

She pulled the water from the taps and strung it out along her hands, through her fingers like silly-putty. The water then hit the floor, slithering all over the place like thousands of snakes. It was as if each strand of water was sniffing out for life.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were still hidden in the cupboards, now alive with fear. Ty Lee shook uncontrollably; her clenched fists covered her slightly agape mouth. Her once cheer filled eyes were now like saucers. Mai closed her eyes and turned her head away from the cupboard door, while Azula remained completely calm, if anything, her expression was pissed, but maybe that was concentration on her trying not to show fear. Suddenly the cupboard doors flung open, Ty Lee screamed with fear at the site of the water snakes.

Cindy chuckled. "There you are!" She smiled at the three girls, it seemed even Azula had shown a flash of fear, but that flash was short lived as Azula jumped out of the cupboard to face the ghost-girl.

"You don't scare me girly! You may be able to control the water, but what good can that do you!" Cindy now began to scowl as Azula started to mock her. "Oh no! I might get wet! How will I ever be able to go on with my hair dampened?"

Ty Lee and Mai had now come out of the cupboard and stood behind Azula. Ty Lee gulped and looked over at Mai who was trying to control her breathing.

"Azula I don't think-" Ty Lee began before she was stopped by Azula's hand.

"No Ty Lee, I wont be pushed around by the freak-new girl, I rule this school!"

The water around them shook violently with the rage that seemed to be radiating from the raven-haired girls body. But then the shaking stopped, Cindy let out a breath and a smile replaced her scowl.

"You rule the school do you?" Cindy asked as her water snakes began to circle around the three girls. "Then, you highness, I'm sure you wouldn't mind one less subject." And with that the water surrounding them sprung to life and sprung onto Mai. She screamed as the water toppled over her and sunk her to the floor. The other two watched in horror as Mai withered in the water that trapped her as if she were in a cocoon. Ty Lee tried to help but the water grabbed at her ankles and tripped her.

Azula looked back at Cindy who was looking back with a calm smile. She looked back at Mai who now stopped struggling and lay limp in her cocoon. Ty Lee was shrieking in between sobs. Azula, who tried to keep a straight head, broke free from Cindy's gaze and grabbed Ty Lee heading out of the art room. They ran down the hallway with the girl from the lake on their tails, they rounded a corner but Azula tripped when one of Cindy's snakes grabbed her heel.

"Keep going Ty Lee!" Azula commanded to the cowering gymnast before her.

Ty Lee watched as Azula began to get reeled back to the monster commanding the snakes. Without a second though she grabbed Azula's wrists.

"I won't let go!" She cried pulling as hard as she could. And for one brief moment, Ty Lee could swear she saw Azula give her a sincere "thank-you" smile. Unfortunately that smile was so brief because Cindy rounded the corner and the water pulled at Azula's ankles stronger now. Azula let out a yelp. Ty Lee's eyes stung with tears as she fought with all her strength to save her friend.

"You're going to have to let go Ty Lee, unless you want to go with her." Cindy smiled at the pathetic scene.

Azula nodded and Ty Lee let go, she began sobbing and looked away as Azula screamed out in pain. Ty Lee quickly got up and began running for her life; she turned another corner, then down the stairs to the cafeteria. She quickly looked around and decided to bolt into the kitchen, she ran behind the counter and hid in the pantry.

Cindy was upstairs letting her hands loosen from around Azula's neck, and dropping her limp body to the floor. At this point she didn't really care about Ty Lee, she would find her later, she was much more interested in finding Katara and her lover.

--

"Hurry up Katara, you don't want to be slow at a time like this." Zuko said reaching his hand out to her.

"Zuko… did you hear that?" Katara asked looking towards the stairs leading to the cafeteria.

Zuko looked confused. "No…"

"Someone screamed…" She looked back at him with a fear written all across her face. "It sounding like Azula- in pain."

Zuko froze at his sister's name. He looked away and closed his eyes. He may have had his fights with his sister, she may have been the most cruel, cold-hearted person next to Cindy, but if anything were to happen to his baby sister… well he wouldn't think about it.

"Azula's a pretty strong girl… she can stand her ground." He looked at his girlfriend with false reassurance.

Katara just nodded, she needed to focus on getting rid of Cindy. She and Zuko ran to her locker and she fidgeted with the lock for a while before it finally opened. She quickly got onto her tiptoes and grabbed Aang's hat from the top shelf of her locker.

"Ok, I have it, let's get to the gym."

--

Cindy was in the grade ten hallways; she heard some stumbling coming from a door to her right just before the staircase leading up from the cafeteria. She dismissed all thoughts of going upstairs and slowly peeked into the open door to the room she heard the noise from. There she saw Toph rubbing her hands against the wall cursing Zuko for making her look for a fan.

Cindy smiled and slowly walked into the office. Toph froze. She looked behind her blindly; she was dead quiet so she could hear if anyone was in the room. Cindy took one step forward causing Toph to jump.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Well if it isn't the little blind girl… tell me, how is it you plan on escaping death when your as blind as a bat?"

Toph frowned and grabbed the fan that she had previously just discovered along the wall. She then turned around to face the ghost, even though she couldn't see her, but that only made it easier to face her.

"Blind as a mole is more like it." Toph ran at the ghost-girl and shoved her, just because she was blind didn't mean she couldn't hear where the girl was coming from, she then groped the doorframe and ran across the hall into the staff room. Cindy growled and sent a whip of water right for Toph; it caught her off guard and caused her to fall onto her face. She slowly reached up to her right arm and felt the warm liquid that couldn't be the water used to hit her. She wiped the wetness off of her hand and quickly crawled out to the closest piece of furniture she could feel.

"You're a fool! How can you possibly win?" Cindy yelled as she sent another whip towards the blind girl. Toph heard the crack of the whip and swiftly moved out of the way. Suddenly the couch screamed. Toph got confused and began crawling around the other side of it just in avoidance of Cindy and not worrying about the scream.

Jin jumped off of the couch and through the blanket at Cindy who honestly didn't know the girl was there.

"Toph!"

"Jin?!"

"This is one game of hide and seek that I did not like!" Jin whimpered as Cindy through the couch out of her way causing the other two girls to back up towards the window. Toph nodded in agreement, she backed up till she felt the cold of the glass.

"Jin… I just wanted you to know, you are a really good person and I won't forget you." Toph explained.

"W-why are you saying that Toph?" Jin was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Because we probably won't make it through this." That was the answer Jin didn't want to hear.

"Quite right, bright eyes." Cindy laughed and sent a thick whip of water in their direction. Toph jumped down onto the floor to avoiding the sound of the whip. Jin screamed as the whip hit her and smashed her into the window that automatically smashed into a thousand glass shards. Toph began crawling away from the scene, leaving the screams that had been silenced by a loud smack as Jin's poor body hit the walkway in front of the building.

Cindy got closer to the window and looked out through the broken glass. She hardly paid attention to Toph getting up off of the floor and bolting out of the room with the fan and the photograph.

--

Sokka and Suki were now located in a classroom just down the hall from the staff room that Toph was in. Suki shuffled through the desk and found some tape and flashed it to Sokka to let him know she found it.

"Alright let's get the hell-" He paused his words when the sound of glass shattering and a girl shrieking filled the halls.

The couple looked at each other.

"Sokka I-"

"Come on Suki, let's get to the gym and fast, if we don't hurry it could be us next!" Suki nodded at Sokka's words. Suki took his hand in her own and quickly followed him out of the classroom. They ran down the stairs to their right and rounded the corner to head to the gym.

--

A/N: Well yeah… a lot of people died… I just want to put it out there now, I'm not some freaky morbid kid living in a dark room… I like colors! In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this, please don't kill me for the wait, I know it's been like forever and a half… so sorry.

-Teenfox


End file.
